The story of love
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: "Someone out there has Courtney Baker in their heart." Courtney never forgot those words and now after recently losing her mom, Courtney and her sister must live with their dad that they both hate. To make matters worse, she lives next door to a criminal!
1. things cant get worse now

**Hey guys i've had this story idea in my head now for about three weeks. Please read and review of what you think. I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

"_Mommy, where do babies come from?" the little six year old girl asked, rubbing her mommy's big tummy, she was seven months along_

_Shannon Baker chuckled at her curious little girl. "Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other they, well…have fun and have a baby ninth months after." She answered, she didn't really know what to say, Courtney was only six years old, too young to know the whole sex part._

"_What's 'fun'?" Courtney air quoting the word 'fun'_

"_When your older you'll know." _

"_Mommy, I have another question."_

"_What is it dear?"_

"_How do you know when you're in love?" _

"_Well when you meet that one special person, you'll know."_

"_How?"_

"_Heart speeds up every time you see them or think about them, your stomach does back flips, well it feels like it, you have a hard time finding what to say sometimes, you just want to be with that person all the time Courtney."_

"_Is that how you feel with daddy?"_

_Shannon blushed at her daughters comment. "Yes, everyday. Just remember, there's someone out there that is in love with you, they may not know it cause they probably don't know you yet, but their heart is saved for you, Courtney Baker."_

"_Well I love you mommy, but that stuff never happens to me."_

_Mrs. Baker couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Sweetie that's family love."_

_Courtney thought her mom was the prettiest person in the world. Her beautiful, exotic tan skin was the smell of vanilla with a mixture of cinnamon sticks. She had the most gorgeous wavy dark brown hair, she has pretty hazel colored eyes, and what Courtney liked the most about her mom was her smile, just one smile cold light up her day. Courtney looked exactly like her except her hair was a light brown, like daddy's and her eyes were onyx, but mommy told her that the most beautiful girls had onyx eyes cause they were rare. Courtney was glad that she had her mothers smile. "I family love you mommy."_

_They both started to crack up on their front porch for about fifteen minutes. Mrs Baker kissed her daughters forehead. "I family love you too." _

_Their dad came out with three drumsticks in his hands. "Who wants ice cream?"_

"_ME!" little Courtney screamed when she knocked her father over_

_Mrs. Baker smiled at the sight of her husband tickling her daughter in delight and picking her up and just playing with her. Shannon wanted the best for Courtney if it meant going to the best schools and becoming successful lawyers like her and her husband Sam, they were the best lawyers in the Vancouver area of Canada. She hoped that Courtney and her future child would follow in their footsteps someday._

_Ten years later: _

"JULIE!" Courtney screamed in anger, as she stormed into her ten year old sisters room

"What?" Julie asked innocently

Courtney looked around her room and spotted her favorite baby blue tank top. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STAY OUT OF MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"But I wanted to wear it once."

"WERE NOT EVEN THE SAME SIZE, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WEAR SOMETHING THAT IS OVERLY BIG ON YOU!" Courtney couldn't understand why she would borrow her clothes. For one they were six years apart. Hell, Julie could still fit into six year old clothes, then again Courtney could fit into thirteen year old's size. Courtney was average height and average weight while Julie was tall and skinny.

"Sorry I just wanted to try it on you don't need to go all ballistic about it."

Courtney was starting to calm down a little now and let out a big sigh. "Next time ask for permission before taking my stuff."

Julie rolled her eyes. "ok, whatever….."

"I mean it Julie!"

"Ok, jeez!" Julie pouted

Courtney went back into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She noticed that she was lying on another letter from her dad. Courtney didn't like her dad one bit. When Courtney was nine he had walked out on her, Julie, and her mother without any reason. Courtney could never ever forgive him for hurting her, Julie, and especially her mom. Since then her dad would write every month to both Courtney and Julie and give them all of this bullshit excuses about how he never left because of them and how much he loved them blah, blah, blah. She decided to open the letter to see what kind of BS he wrote this time then burn his letter in the fire pit like always.

_My dear Angel Courtney, _

_How are things going lately? I heard that your violin concert was great, sorry I couldn't be there, too much work. How's Julie? Do you have any boyfriends? I'm sure a beautiful girl like you can get a boyfriend real easily. Well thanksgiving break is around the corner and I was hoping that you and Julie would come and visit, I feel lonely without my two favorite girls, so please, I know I'm not the greatest person in the world to you guys, but that doesn't mean I should be isolated from my daughters forever, so please think about visiting, please. _

_Hugs and kisses, Dad_

Courtney laughed at the fact of visiting her father, never in a million years would she ever visit him, she didn't care about his feelings and neither did Julie. She would have to show her mom the letter first before burning it. Courtney and Julie would show their mother their letter from dad and they have a fun time laughing about the idiot. Come to think of it, where was her mother? Mrs. Baker was suppose to work late tonight for some murder trial, but she was suppose to be home at around midnight and right now it was two in the morning. Courtney couldn't decide weather or not to wait up for her mother or to just fall asleep. Courtney decided to wait, but failed when she fell asleep five minutes afterwards.

Courtney was woken up by a knock at the door. She looked towards the clock, six in the morning. _' Who the hell would knock on someone's door this early?' _Courtney thought. She went to see if the person at the door had woken up Julie, nope, figures, Julie is a heavy sleeper, hurricane Katrina could come by and Julie would still be asleep. Courtney's heart started to pound when she noticed two police officers at her door. One was a big fat pale guy with a brown beard and the other was a small, skinny, black guy with a black mustache.

"Excuse me, is this the Bakers residents?" The Big police guy asked

Courtney felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her legs were turning into jelly. Something bad had happened to her mom. She prayed that if anything her mother was still alive and is now safe, she tried not to jinx it.

"I'm afraid you're mother, Shannon, was found dead in the girls bathroom at Wendy's at around two in the morning. We think that she was murdered with a gun shot at her head. Were still looking for the murderer right now. Anyways were so sorry." The smaller black policeman said, patting Courtney's shoulder.

Courtney slammed the door and went up into her closet so Julie wouldn't hear her cry. She couldn't believe it, her mother dead. The policeman's words '_you're mother, Shannon. was found dead.' _was ringing in her ears. Each time she said it in her mind, her heart was throbbing more and more. She wanted to rip the throat out of the person who murdered her mom. The thought of her mom's murderer running loose made Courtney angry. She picked up a little pink vase that she had made in fifth grade and threw it at her door watching it shatter. Courtney thought about were her and Julie would stay now since they were both still minors, she was just hoping that it wasn't going to be with her dad. How was she ever going to tell Julie? She better break the news when Julie wakes up. She remembered all of the good times she had with her mom. Courtney had stopped crying for now, but her eyes were still filled with tears.

"COURTNEY!" Julie yelled

Courtney took a deep breath before coming out of her closet. Courtney tried to wipe the tears from her eyes because she had to be strong in front of Julie. "What?"

"Aunt Valerie is coming over today at around elev-" Julie stopped rambling when she noticed her sisters eyes all red and puffy. "What's wrong Courtney?"

"Mom died last night. She was found in the girls bathroom at Wendy's with a bullet in her head. That's probably why Aunt Valerie is coming over, to talk about who gets custody over us. "

"Oh…."

I was about to give Julie a hug when she pulled away and put her sneakers on. "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to take a walk right now."

Julie always took walks whenever she was depressed about anything so she could go to a private place and cry her eyes out. She never let anyone see her cry, Julie tried to have a tough look on her 24/7. Courtney looked at the clock, ten. That meant she only had an hour to get ready, crap! Courtney quickly hopped in the shower and put on a dark green sweater that her aunt Valerie had got her, dark blue denim jeans, and her green Aeropostle flip flops.

Aunt Valerie walked right into the Bakers house right when Courtney finished getting ready. Her makeup was running down her shirt as she cried and she went over and gave Courtney a tight hug that almost suffocated her. Aunt Valerie was a bit chubby, but she still looked good. She was her moms little sister. Her dark brown, almost black hair was pulled into a neat little bun, she had light mocha colored skin, her eyes were a dark green, and her smile was kind of creepy in Courtney's opinion. She had a dark blue blazer on with a black shirt underneath, long black skirt, and black high heels.

"I'm home." Julie said when she walked through the door

Aunt Valerie smiled. "Julie! My god you girls are growing up and becoming such beautiful girls."

"So who gets custody over us?" I immediately asked

"Your father."

"WHAT!" Me and Julie shrieked at the same time

"I know he's not the greatest person in the world, but he is your father and he still loves you guys to death and just because he walked out on your mother doesn't mean you should detach him from your life forever."

"Cant we stay with you Aunt Val?" Julie whined

"Oh I wish, but parents come before anyone else."

Courtney figured that her dad would take custody over them. She tried to act mature and not whine unlike Julie. Deep down Courtney was getting angry. He was going to have to try really hard to earn trust and mutual liking from her and Julie. "When do we leave?"

"The flight to Toronto departs at five tonight. So get packing ladies."

My name is Courtney Baker and my life has officially been ruined.

* * *

**So not the best chapter to start off with but hey, i tried! anyways Duncan and other tdi characters well be introduced in the next chapter or the third... Anyways please review NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	2. meeting him is 'fun'

Courtney's POV:

It was kind of hard to see the whole view of Canada since Julie whined about wanting to be right next to the window. I could see a small glimpse of it and it every so often and it was actually a gorgeous view of it, especially since it was the evening. Julie had fallen asleep right on my left shoulder and I'm pretty sure she had drooled a little bit. One of the flight attendant's tripped over someone's bag and everyone had laughed. She was fair skin, a little pinkish, big blue eyes, and short red hair. Her face completely flushed and she quickly walked over towards me trying to ignore what had just happened.

"Ma'am would you like anything to drink or eat?" asked the flight attendant asked

"Just water please."

"Will do."

"Thank you."

I pulled out my iPod touch from my bag and played 'hey now' by Augstana. The flight attendant brought my water out ten seconds into the song. One line of the lyrics got to me, well two actually, _'its hard to breathe when you're standing on your own_' and '_everybody's gonna need somebody, to take our troubles and our worries and our problems all away_' right now Julie was the closest thing to a friend right now, to be there with me. Sure I had plenty of friends back home but they don't know what I just went through, they don't know, not like Julie. I was really glad I had Julie by my side. I didn't care if she was a pain in the ass; I don't want to go through this all alone. Julie had dads face and she hated that a lot. She had mine and my moms light brown hair color, seven little freckles across the bridge of her nose, like me, big brown eyes, and the Baker girls smile. I'm pretty sure she was drooling on my shoulder right now.

* * *

It was a quarter past ten when we finally arrived in Toronto. There was a big hold up because someone had puked right in the middle of the aisle, so everyone on our plane was squashed together. Julie was whining about having to pee really badly and was really hungry. We got off the plane fifteen minutes later, took Julie to the bathroom, and got a pretzel at Auntie Anne's place that was inside of the airport. Aunt Valerie told me that after we got our luggage, we needed to get a taxi cab right out front and tell them to go to Fifty Fifth Street **(A/N:Not sure the streets there so i just made one up)**where our dad was. We never saw the taxi cab drivers face, he just kept his eyes in front of him and asked us where to go in a really rude way. Vancouver taxi drivers were totally friendlier than this douche, I hope everyone else here isn't like him.

When we arrived at Fifty Fifth street, aunt Val told us that dad would be in Fifty Fifth coffee shop, sure enough that stupid bastard was right there smiling when he saw us walk in. He was wearing a red hockey jersey, tan khakis, and black sandals. His brown chestnut was a little more wavier than the last time I saw him, his hazel eyes stared at me and Julie in amazement, his tan skin was a little lighter than before, and he was average size, I was surprised he didn't let himself go. He smiled widely and held his arms out. "Courtney, Julie, I missed you girls." He ran over and hugged us tightly.

"Hey dad….." Julie said without any enthusiasm

"Hi, can you just take us back to the house please?" I asked

His eyes dropped, you could see the hurt and guilt in his eyes. I didn't care, he deserved for what he did. "Well you guys want something from here first?"

"Just ate." Julie retorted back

His eyes never left the ground. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I guess we can get going them."

We got into the back of his blue ford truck, the car ride was really awkward. My dad kept glancing back at us every minute or so. "So, um, I'm sorry about your mom, she was a great women." He said

"Yea right." Julie mumbled

"What was that Jewels?"

"YOUR NOT SORRY AND DON'T CALL ME JEWELS!" Julie yelled

dad use to call her Jewels all the time when we were little, Julie used to like that nickname back before he walked out on us. Dad was silent for a bit thinking of something to say. "Please don't yell at me Julie. Look, I know that you guys don't really like me but I didn't leave you guys, I left mom, we weren't just getting along ok."

"Yea well its going to take a lot for you to earn our trust and respect." I spat out

"I know Courtney, I know."

We finally arrived at the house fifteen minutes later. I had to admit, dad had a pretty nice three- story house. I went to one of the empty rooms and collapsed onto the bed, guess this room is mine now.

* * *

"COURTNEY, JULIE!" my dad yelled

My eyes fluttered opened slowly. What times is it anyways? I glanced at my cell-phone, 2 pm. I have never ever slept this long in my life! I went downstairs to see another guy around my dad's age and what looked to be his daughter that looked around my age. She was a little bit shorter than me. She wore a light blue sweatshirt, blue shorts, tan sandals, and her hair blonde was tied back into a ponytail. She had a golden tan, greenish/yellowish eyes, and she was pretty skinny.

"Courtney, Julie, I'd like you to meet my partner Mark Montgomery and his daughter Bridgette. " my dad introduced

"Hi Courtney and Julie, nice to meet you." She greeted

"Nice to meet you Bridgette." I replied back

"Um Bridgette, why don't you show Courtney and Julie the town." Mr. Montgomery offered

"But I don't wanna go!" Julie whined

I rolled my eyes at Julies whining. I didn't want to be rude nor did I want to be in the same house with my dad any longer. "Sure."

"Great, let's go!" Bridgette squealed

* * *

Duncan's POV:

Me, Trent, Gwen, DJ, and Geoff were all hanging at the club cabana at the beach. It might've been too cold for the lake, but the cabana was the ultimate hangout. We were waiting for Bridgette to comeback with some new girl who's forced out here because of her mom's death. As long as she doesn't cry and sob shit I'm ok. Malibu tripped over her foot and landed into Geoff's lap, causing both of them to blush.

"Way to make an entrance, Malibu." I teased

Both Geoff and Bridgette glared at me; I just smirked. Bridgette brushed herself off before introducing the girl behind her. "Ok everyone, this is Courtney Baker."

My god, I think cupid just shot my ass. Right in front of me was this stunning, tall, exotic tan girl. She had the most beautiful flowing brown hair. She had seven little freckles across the bridge of her nose, aww! When her gorgeous onyx orbs met contact with my baby blue teal orbs I couldn't help but melt…JEEZUS FUCKING CHRIST DUNCAN! God since when did I become a mushy loser…? Well she definitely had a nice ass and a great big rack, ok that sounds more like me. The only part I didn't like was the fact that she was dressed in a grey sweater, olive green tight pants that looked like yoga pants and grey high heel wedges. Well I like how her pants make her ass look great, but everything else was too preppy and so opposite of me. She sat down in between Bridgette and me, _score_!

"So you like moving in with your dad?" Gwen asked

"No, I hate him. The only reason I'm out here is because he has custody over me and my sister now since my mom died." Courtney responded

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-

"No,no, it's ok, really."

"Um….is it alright if I ask how your mom died?" Geoff asked, god he can be such a dumb ass

Everyone gave a _'you seriously not not just ask that' _look to Geoff except for Courtney who just smiled. "She was shot in the head in the girls bathroom at Wendy's."

"Wendy's? What a radical way to die!" Geoff said, Bridgette punched his shoulder and the rest of us shoke our heads disapprovingly. "Ouch, babe!"

"I'm really sorry Court." Trent reassured her

Courtney smiled. "Thanks."

I wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "You know if you need a shoulder to ever cry on," I leaned in that caused shivers down her spine, I whispered seductively, "Duncan is always here."

She blushed furiously and quickly pulled away from me. "Umm….no thanks, I'm good." Everyone started to chuckle

"Don't worry Courtney; Duncan's just trying to practice for when he grows up to be a pedophile towards little girls." Bridgette joked, everyone, even Courtney started laughing really hard

"Very funny Malibu. So what's your job, a prostitute surfer?" She gave me a death glare and stuck her middle finger up at me

"Can't you be nice for once Duncan?" Trent asked

"Please, asking me to be nice is like asking Lindsey Keeley to do your homework and getting at least a B-."

"I think I smell a bet coming on." Geoff sang

Gwen smiled at me evilly. "Me too…."

Trent smirked at me. "Alright, If I ask Lindsey to do a homework assignment for me and she gets a B- or higher, than you must be nice to everyone for a week."

I smirked at Trent back and scoffed. "Bring it on, Elvis."

"How about whoever loses must go into the lake NAKED for ten minutes at Christmas time with EVERYONE watching." DJ added

Me and Trent exchanged worried looks and looked DJ directly in the eyes. "Deal."

"Get ready to see your boyfriend naked Gwen." I smirked

Gwen blushed and her eyes looked toward the ground. "Shut up!"

I turned my head to Courtney with a cocky smile on my face, _damn that girl was hot_! "So Princess, you have a boyfriend back home?"

She rolled her eyes at me annoyed. "Ok first of all its Courtney, not 'princess', and no I do not."

I leaned in closer to her, I could hear her heart beating fast ."You into bad boys?"

"N-no I- I'm not! Their so egotistical, never follow the rules, and are just perverted pigs!" She stuttered

"Then explain why your heart was beating when I leaned closer to you."

"You're a jackass!"

"And you're a bitch, a sexy bitch!"

"Pervert…."

"Isn't Duncan just the greatest guy ever?" Gwen asked Courtney in a happy sarcastic tone

"Totally, I'm just the happiest girl in the world right now…" Courtney replied in a bitter sarcasm tone

I gave her a tight hug with my hand 'accidently' touching her boobs "Aww, I love you to PRINCESS." Her face was redder than a fire truck now, making her freckles stand out, aww! "You know you're really cute when you're mad."

"Really? Well I'm about to get adorable ..."**(A/N: Gotta love facebook groups, this line totally reminded me of Duncan and Courtney)** she growled before she kneed me where the 'sun don't shine'. "Can we leave now Bridgette?" She asked

Bridgette kissed Geoff on the cheek and got up to follow Courtney. "Wanna come Gwen?"

"Sure."

"Why do they always go for the kiwis?" I whined on the floor

God that girl is so uptight! I mean seriously someone need to get that stupid pole out of her ass, for one thing its blocking my entrance if you know what I mean….

* * *

No one's POV:

"Duncan and Courtney sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Courtney in a baby carriage" Gwen and Bridgette sang in the car laughing their butts off

"I DO NOT LIKE DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled

"Aww, someone's in denial…." Gwen teased in a baby voice

"Someone needs to shut up!"

"Chill Courtney, were just joking." Bridgette said

Gwen was having a hard time trying not to laugh. "You know, if you didn't like him so much, you wouldn't get so worked up over it."

They arrived at Courtney's house. Courtney huffed and slammed the door and stormed into the house.

"So when do you think they're going to hook up?" Bridgette asked Gwen

"Month or two give or take, maybe less."

"I say two to three weeks."

A plan popped into Bridgette's mind, she smiled deviously about it, Gwen happened to notice it. "What are you thinking Bridge?"

"I think we should have a little fun, you, me, and maybe Leshawna."

"What kind of 'fun'?"

"Hooking Duncan and Courtney up in the next three weeks."

"Now _that _is what I call 'fun'."

"What makes it more 'fun' is that she lives next door to _him."_

The two girls started cracking up wondering what Courtneys reaction would be.

* * *

**Sorry i didnt update yesterday or the day before, my moms birthday was friday and yesterday was hybernation day for me. Anyways sorry if it didnt seem all that great... I well most likely update on monday or tuesday so for now adios and dont forget to review!**


	3. bloody homework!

_I can't believe I look this gorgeous! I was in a silky, flowing white sundress. My hair was curled in little ringlets with a little white flower in my hair. And I had black high heels on that really went well with my dress and made my legs look good. I couldn't believe how good I looked; I mean it was almost like it was a dream…_

_I was in a meadow of colorful sunflowers. I looked up to see the top of a hill to see Justin Mitchells, the guy of my dreams, standing there gesturing me to come meet him. Now I know this was definitely a dream because for one thing he never even noticed me and two, he's way back in Toronto; he would never come all this way to see a girl he never noticed, right?_

_I went up to the top of the hill, where you could see a beautiful view of the whole meadow down below. I took his one hand while the other wrapped around his waist and he had put his other hand around my waist pulling me in, I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and quickly looked away blushing._

_He cupped my chin and looked me dead in the eye. "How did I never notice such a beautiful girl like you Courtney Baker?"_

"_Well for one thing I never looked this good, ever."_

"_You always look good." He twirled me around and we started to dance on the clouds and onto the moon, cliché much? Right as we were just about to kiss, Justin exploded into a million pieces of confetti and I started falling until I finally fell into a bathroom stall._

_I was still in my outfit except my hair was straight again. I heard something beeping go off from outside of the stall, near the sinks. I slowly opened the stall door and found a phone going off on one of the bathroom sinks. It was an alarm clock going off that read 2:00 AM. I realized that the bathroom looked like a public restaurant bathroom and that's when it hit me. My heart was beating really fast, skipping beats. I heard a deep voice from outside of the bathroom door. I quickly went back into the stall that I had came out of earlier and stepped onto the toilet seat so they couldn't see me._

_I peeked out to see an average looking guy with a gun in his hands looking around. He was wearing a black beanie over on his head, big dark blue jacket, big saggy blue jeans, and black vans. The guy had really dark green eyes. I covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear me or anything; I couldn't control my loud fast breathing. _

_He started break down the stall doors one by one. I was so frightened that I was forgetting how to breathe. He finally knocked down the stall door that I was in. I cried in fear begging "Please don't kill me." He didn't listen; he just smirked and pulled the trigger back_

_BAM!_

* * *

My eyes shot opened and I quickly sat up in bed. My heart was beating real fast and hard. I could feel sweat running down my forehead. I got up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

"Ok, calm down Courtney it was just a dream, just a nightmare."

I looked down to see my wrists bleeding in pain from what looked to be scratch marks, they were stinging like hell. Ever since I was little I would scratch myself to death whenever I dreamt of terrible nightmares that had to do with a incident that has or will happen in real life…_could that one guy from my dream be the real life killer of my mom…?_

I went downstairs to get something to eat to calm myself down. There really wasn't anything to eat besides a box of goldfish and a glass of lemonade. I thought about the dream the whole time. Why would that guy just show up in my dream? I've never seen him before. If dad really wanted to try and earn my love and trust back, he could find him, if he existed and take him to court, and find him guilty. My scratches had stopped bleeding and they weren't stinging as bad anymore. The very first time I started scratching myself was when I was six. I had a dream where I was following my friend into the woods and I had stepped into a underground hornets nest and my whole body was covered in stings and then Chesire, the cat from Alice in Wonderland came down and clawed at me and my bee stings were gushing out lots and lots of blood. I woke up crying that night and my mom took me the doctors the next day, they said that my scratching was because of the bad nightmares and I was experiencing some kind of mental disorder in my sleep, I have never ever told anyone about this, not even my close friends back home. Whenever I have scratches in the morning, I usually wear a long sleeved shirt to school or I cover up my scars with makeup and if anyone sees I just say that I fell down and scraped myself, no biggy. I mean, if anyone found out that Courtney Baker scratched herself to death during nightmares…..my reputation would be ruined completely! Well my dream came true, partially, two years ago my sister stepped into an underground hornets nest, but it only got her legs and her hands. I took some Tylenol and headed back upstairs to bed.

_Looks like I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt tomorrow to school_

* * *

Julie came running into my room and threw half of her clothes onto my bed. "I can't decide on what to wear, help me!"

I groaned and sat up rolling my eyes at her. I put my hands over my face. "Julie, I still need to pick out an outfit still as well."

"You had a nightmare last night, didn't you?" Crap she must've noticed my scratches. I was hoping she wouldn't so she wouldn't go tell on dad because dad get overly protective and annoying when it comes to _this._

"Don't tell dad, please Julie!"

"Was it about mommy?"

"Yes, now if I help you plan your outfit will you promise _**not**_ to tell daddy?"

She shook her head up and down just like a little bobble head. She ended up wearing a dark blue ruffle skirt, yellow SpongeBob t-shirt, white converse, and her hair was done in braids with a little blue bow with little mini yellow stars on it, she looked absolutely adorable! She couldn't stop smiling at how awesome she looked for her first day and she went through my closet helping me out.

"Are you going to wear a long sleeve shirt so you can-well you know…."

I opened up my front door trying to signal her to leave. I didn't want to be rude or anything but I just wanted to be alone right now. "Why don't you go show dad you outfit."

"Fine! If you want me to go-"

"Julie there's nothing against you, I just need to think about what happened last night, you understand right?"

"Ugh…." She whined storming out of the room

I got ready with two minutes to spare. I wore my v-neck pull over sweater in olive green, dark blue denim jeans ,my brown faux suede laced up heels, my silver heart necklace that my mom given me for my thirteenth birthday, and her hair was completely straightened. Fantastic, now no one can suspect a thing about little miss perfect and her deep dark secret. No one can no, especially that **delinquent!**

* * *

I was so relieved when I saw Bridgette right when I entered my first period class which was language arts. There was another girl standing next to them. She was a big African girl that dressed ghetto like and her huge hoop earrings were down to her shoulders. Bridgette waved when she saw me. "Ok Leshawna, this is Courtney Baker, you know the new girl that I told you about…..and this is our friend Leshawna Simmons, Courtney."

I shook her hand very politely and smiled at her warmly. "Hi Leshawna, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, and let me tell you that outfit looks fiiiine!"

"Why thank you! You look nice yourself." I replied very flattered, Leshawna seemed really nice, i woulden't mind hanging out with her

"Not as nice as me princess." Said a deep voice from behind

_Oh no, no,no,no ,no,no,NO…I thought I got rid you!_ Right behind me was that annoying delinquent from a few days ago. He was had a black Metallica t-shirt on, blue jeans, and worn out chucks, yea now that's definitely stylish….

"PUH-LEASE, it looks like you wore that when you got out of bed."

"And you would know." He winked at me

"Eww!"

"You are so in denial…..I mean who wouldn't want this body?" he started to rub his hands down his chest and was wiggling his eyebrows at me

"You are such an egotistical moron you know that? I would _**never **_date someone like you."

He put his left index finger under my chin pulling me closer to him. Now our faces with two inches apart from each other. "You suck at lying you know that." He mocked me

I could feel my face burning up right now. I tried real hard to pull away from him considering the fact that he has the most gorgeous icy blue eyes, _you whore shut up_! Luckily I succeeded in pulling away. "You fucking jackass go away!"

He let out a fake gasp and pretended to fainted. "Oh my god the princess swears the start of the apocalypse!"

I stormed away to an empty seat with Bridgette and Leshawna following me, laughing their heads off. I pursed my lips and gave them a death glare, but they seemed to ignore it.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy…." Bridgette cooed

"No, No, No!" I retorted

"You are so in denial girl." Leshawna simply stated

"No I am not! I will never ever, ever, EVER like that degusting ogre. "

"Mhm…"

"I DON'T!"

The teacher gave me a funny look. I just grinned with my face turning real red. She pointed at me and gave me a funny look. "You're the new student, aren't you?"

"Yea…..Courtney Baker."

"Well….welcome Courtney, I'm Mrs. Goldie, please to have you in my class." Right after that she started with todays lesson and I could've sworn I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head.

I picked it up and heard Duncan snicker_, dare I even read the note….?_

_I am also very __**pleased **__to have you in my class_

_;)_

I growled at him and successfully ignored him for the rest of the period. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves…..

_Is it a good thing or a bad thing…?_

* * *

Duncan's POV:

Man that girl Courtney is so uptight yet so fucking hot! I walked up from behind Trent and made him scream like a little girl, I couldn't help myself from laughing

He gave me a quite the death glare, not like Courtney's though. "Man what the fuck?"

"Aww, did I scare the poor wittle Trent?" I pouted my lips and batted my eyelashes

"Not cool man."

"ok….SHEESH! " I noticed Lindsey Keeley at her locker alone for once

I smirked and started waving Trent's arm around . "HEY LINDSEY COME OVER HERE!" i hollered

Trent started to bang his head against his locker and was mumbling shit over and over again; I had my usual smirk on in enjoyment

"Hi Doug and Todd!"

Lindsey may be a hot Barbie doll but she is a total ditz. She can't get anyone's names right, hell she can't get her own boyfriends name right, Tyler. I'd fuck her if she was smarter. "Trent has something to ask you."

Her baby blue eyes just stared into Trent's Green eyes totally clueless. Trent faked smiled at me and looked back at Lindsey and started to scratch his head tryng to come up with something quickly. "Um….Well…..you see, I've been so stressed out lately because my family has been having problems and I was wondering if you could do my assignment for Social studies."

"Homework? Yucky!" She stuck her tongue out and shuddered

"I'll pay you twenty dollars."

"I don't think so! Ten dollars, take it or leave it?"

"Deal!"

Lindsey put the ten dollars in her bra and walked off with Trent's homework. Trent glared back at me again; I swear to god he has man periods…..

"Oh what now?"

"I'm just not sure who to kill when I fail, you or DJ?"

I placed a hand on Trent's shoulder securely. "How many times must I remind you, you're just not the type to kill sweetie. Now let's go find Geoff and the others."

"Remind me again _why_ I'm friends with you?"

I scoffed and jumped up onto a table with my hands on my hips and my head held up high. "Cause I'm Duncan and without me you would be a loser- well _more _of a loser."

"I hate you sometimes…"

I wrapped my arm around him with my hand slapping his face. "Aww, your giving me warm fuzzy's inside."

_But not as much as Courtney gives me…_

* * *

**I actually stepped into an underground hornets nest when i was twelve and my legs and hands were all swollen, true story. Well i hope you guys enjoyed :)**


	4. The Princess and i

**This chapter go's out to SHAWTY88, welcome to fanfiction :) for everyone else please enjoy!**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

I fucking hate my parents for making me sign up for drama this year as my punishment. So last year me and a bunch of my juvi friends lit our old bitchy principal, Mrs. Jung, house on fire by 'accident'. I was sent to juvi for two weeks and was grounded for another two weeks when I got home and since they thought that I wasn't punished enough, they decided to stick me in the worst class ever, drama! Luckily I had DJ and Geoff with me. Geoff only signed up for drama because of Bridgette and as for DJ…..he, well, likes to dress up in costumes and act, and no he is not gay people, he is just….._soft._

Mrs. Marcy got up on stage and started making bird calls with her annoying nasally voice. Yea, this is how she gets our attention, sad right? I just sat back and watched the other losers in my class make fools of themselves, even DJ and Geoff. When she finally stopped everyone, she looked at everyone with her huge creepy eyes and puffed her chest out. "Class, I would like to tell you that we will be starting our school musical that will be performed somewhere in March or April, we will be performing the famous production of the ki-"

"Sorry I'm late; the principal never gave me a sixth period and told me to come here." Why does that angelic voice sound so familiar…..?

Mrs. Marcy raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Name please?" Every time I hear that voice I want to punch someone

"Courtney Baker." And every time I hear that voice I want to kiss someone

I looked over to see princess standing in the doorway. You could tell by the look on her face that she was totally confused on what was happening and her beautiful onyx orbs had that same clueless stare as the one Lindsay gave Trent earlier. She looked around the room nervously when Mrs. Marcy went to look through her e-mail. When mrs. Marcy told her to be seated and welcomed her in the class, Courtney's face lit up as well as mine and sat down next to Bridgette. _Score_! _Well maybe this class might not be so bad after all….. (note to self: thank parents later for my punishment)._

Mrs. Marcy got back on stage and puffed out her chest again. "As I was saying before, we will be starting the production of the king and I, you came at the greatest time Courtney! So today we will be watching the movie today and then you guys will all be auditioning tomorrow and I should have the cast list ready by the end of the week. "

The whole class groaned in torture, Mrs. Marcy gave us a glare. "I expect _everyone_ to audition because everyone will have a part in the play, this count as a quarter of your grade people!" She put in the movie and went onto her computer spacing off.

I leaned over and elbowed DJ. "Dude, what's the smallest male part in the play?"

DJ rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Aww dude it aint that bad, you just need to get in the spirit."

"What spirit DJ? The only things I get in the 'spirit' of is illegal things, fights, parties, and sex."

"DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"DJ, hush!" Mrs. Marcy sneered

"Sorry ma'am."

"So who are you going to try out for?" I overheard Bridgette talking to princess, thank god they sat right behind me.

"The lead female role of course, Anna."

"Oh I would totally try out for her, but I don't think Geoff would be willing to play King Siam, plus I don't feel comfortable with having a solo. You do know that Anna has to kiss the king right?"

_Kissing huh….._I saw Courtney from the corner of my eye blushing at Malibu's comment. "Well yea…."

"So who would you want to kiss?"

"I don't know…."

"Duncan maybe?" My eyes wide shot open. (Note to self: thank Malibu later)

"Oh god, he's not in this class is he?"

_Really _Courtney_? You really couldn't see the green Mohawk right in front of you? I thought you were supposed to be smart._ I decided to start my charming ways with her and turned myself around to face them. Courtney looked at me like she had just seen a ghost. It wasn't long before she looked at me in disgust which only caused me to wiggle my eyebrows in response.

"You didn't notice this amazing hair?" I ran my hand down my Mohawk and winked at her

She let out a fake gag, but blushed. "I was trying to ignore you."

"I didn't know goody two shoes could lie?" I let out a fake gasp

"I am _not_ a goody two shoes!"

"Yes you are, your follow every rules, straight A's, preppy, prude, and not to mention uptight."

Her face was turning red from anger and she glared at me dead in the eye. "And you, you go around breaking every rule, straight F's, disgusting delinquent, man whore, and not to mention a total jackass."

"Touché."

"So Duncan, will you be trying you for king Siam?" Bridgette asked nonchalantly, well at least trying to. Courtney elbowed her in the ribs

"Well….If it means getting a kiss from princess…HELL YA!"

"Duncan, if I hear another swear word one more time It-"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCKETY, FUCK DETENTION, ya I know." I interrupted Mrs. Marcy

"So today after school then?"

"It's a date!" Mrs. Marcy just rolled her eyes and huffed

"Well that was smart." Princess said in sarcasm

"Well we all can't be perfect little prudes with straight A's like you."

"I am not perfect."

"Yes you are."

"You just don't know me then." I was completely taken off guard by this comment, what was she trying to say?

_Does the princess have a deep dark secret? Well whatever It is I'll find out._

* * *

Courtney's POV:

God I really hate Duncan right now! He doesn't have the right to judge me, he doesn't even know me!

"Hey Courtney!" The Goth girl greeted

"WHAT!" ok that was a little harsh here Court… Gwen looked little scared, whoops…

"I'm sorry; I just have too much on my mind right now."

She raised her eyebrow and just smirked. "Duncan?" am I really that predictable?

"NO!"

"Yea….I'm just going to take that as a yes and that you are in denial of liking him."

Excuse me? Ugh what does she know, she's just some stupid Goth girl. "I am not in denial nor am I thinking of him!"

"Ok say what you want, but I am not buying it."

"Whatever I'm leaving." The nerve of some people….

* * *

Duncan's POV

The time went off and Mrs. Marcy got off her computer to turn towards me with a stern look towards her face. "Duncan, why are you like this? You have so much potential; please don't throw it all away."

"Look lady I'm only in here because I was forced."

"That doesn't mean you can't try in here."

"I don't like acting, singing, dancing and all that other crap."

"So I take it your going for the smallest part possible?"

"Actually…I was thinking of trying out for King Siam."

Mrs. Marcy was taken off guard, couldn't blame her, I mean how would you react if a criminal told you that they wanted to play the main lead male role in a school musical? "Really…..why?" She looked at me with a perplexed look on her face.

"Just cause….."

"Who's auditioning for Anna?" She smiled amusingly

"What makes you say that I'm trying out for a girl?"

"Well it could be for a bet, but by the redness on your face it's definitely for a girl, so who is it?"

I never realized my face heating up until she pointed it out. I scratched the back of my head nervously because it was so uncomfortable to tell your drama teacher about the girl you like. "Courtney Baker…"

"She's a lovely girl, well Duncan if you try very hard and actually make an effort then maybe I can make some arrangements."

My stomach was doing back flips and I just wanted to just run out and scream. "Sure, that would be cool." I just said casually, no way am I ruining my badass reputation.

"Well you are free to go, good luck tomorrow Mr. Matthews."

"Thanks, oh and can you not tell anyone we had this little talk?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I know you want to keep your tough guy image, I understand."

_Maybe teacher's bad…_

_No I'm just becoming a loser with a soft side, thank you DJ for rubbing off on me..._


	5. Courtney's Lullaby

Duncan's POV:

Ok, I've been working my ass off just for this part. Throughout the day my mind was filled with so many questions like what if she gets the part of Anna and I don't get the part of the king, or what if it's the other way around? What if forget a line or something? What if Courtney doesn't show up? What if Courtney doesn't want the part anymore? The day went by really slow. Throughout the day I kept memorizing as much as I could since I was being paranoid about screwing something up. God I don't even know myself anymore….

When I entered Mrs. Marcy's room during sixth period I immediately found princess and took a seat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Touch me again and I'll make sure you _ever _have any children."

Was that seriously the best thing she could come up with? I just smirked in response, "Well I guess you're not having any children either, your choice."

She scrunched up and her face was turning red which made her freckles stand out. "You perverted jackass, never and I mean NEVER will I ever sleep with you, not even in your dreams!"

"You're a little too late on the last part, Sweetheart."I wiggled my eyebrows just to piss her off even more; it worked. She got up and stormed off into another seat a few rows back with Malibu following her.

"Alright class," Mrs. Marcy announced getting up on stage, "Welcome to The King and I auditions, I expect each and every one of you to try out," she eyed me, "Anyways…..we will be starting with the part of Anna where we are going to break the song hello young lovers into nine separate parts, each girl will sing one part of the song, so please line up."

"Mrs. Marcy, there's only seven of us." The nerdy girl Beth spat out with her annoying lisp, god she was so annoying. She was a like a little ugly pig dressed in a Girl Scout uniform.

"Well I guess two of you will have to sing an extra part-"

Beth interrupted Mrs. Marcy with her screaming and jumped onstage. "ME!"

Mrs. Marcy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, anyone else?"

The room was dead silent for about two minutes. "I guess I could." Princess spoke up quietly

Mr. Marcy yanked Princess by the arm and shoved her right next to Beth. "Good, you girls can start us off then, now can I please I my five other girls up on stage here?"

Lindsey Keeley tripped when getting up on stage, dumbass. The annoying twins Katie and Sadie ran up holding hands and squealing together, one of these days I'm going to go deaf because of them. Katie was a tall, thin, dark girl while Sadie was the complete opposite, short, fat, and pale. They both wore matching outfits and had their black hair up in little piggy tails that you would normally see on a three year old. The last girl to go up was a girl dressed in a blue Pokémon t-shirt, yellow pants, and a Pikachu mask on, her name was like Kyuubi or something, well her nickname no one knows her actual name. The last girl was the hairy man looking Eva, are whole school is debating whether she's a transgender or just ugly in general like Beth. The music started playing and Beth stepped out with a huge smile plastered on her face.

_When I think of Tom.  
I think of a night,  
When the earth smelled of summer  
And the sky was streaked with white,  
The soft mist of England  
Was sleeping on a hill._

God I am so glad I wasn't in the front otherwise I would be covered in pig spit, sucks to be Tyler….Ooh Princess is up!

_I remember this,  
and I always will...  
There are new lovers now  
on the same silent hill,  
looking on the same blue sea.  
And I know Tom and I are a part of them all -  
And they're all a part of Tom an me._

Wow, no word or emotion could describe how amazing she was. And she says she's not perfect….she's a fricking angel. The other girls on stage looked intimidated now, couldn't blame them she was just…wow.

_Hello young lovers, whoever you are,  
I hope your troubles are few.  
All my good wishes go with you tonight;  
I've been in love like you._

Holy shit, and I mean that in the bad way. I'm pretty sure any glass that was in here most likely shattered from Lindsay's screeching.

"YEAH BABY I LOVE YOU!" Tyler yelled. Mrs. Marcy glared at him and Tyler just slumped back down embarrassed.

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,  
Be brave and faithful and true,  
Cling very close to each other tonight.  
I've been in love like you._

I honestly don't know which girl is worse, Lindsay or Katie. Katie was a tiny bit better than Lindsay, but she still squawked like an animal dying. Courtney is defitenely the best so far, so far so good….

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,  
And to fly down the street in a trance.  
You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,  
And you meet - not really by chance_

Sadie sang softly. I could barely hear her, she was okay I guess…..

_Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,  
Don't cry because I'm alone;  
All of my memories are happy tonight,  
I've had a love of my own.  
I've had a love of my own, like yours-  
I've had a love of my own_.

Ok if she actually would've tried then Kyuubi would actually be pretty good. She was totally monotone and soft. I'm not sure whether or not she was doing this on purpose or not, she was usually weird about doing stuff.

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,  
Be brave and faithful and true,  
Cling very close to each other tonight.  
I've been in love like you._

Ahahahahaha… I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. I could tell everyone else was trying hard to keep it in as well. The best part was when she sang 'I've been in love.' I noticed Geoff Recording this on his phone. (Note to self: Ask Geoff for an extra copy later on.)

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,  
And to fly down the street in a trance.  
You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,  
and you meet - not really by chance._

Beth was actually better this time…..then again I still couldn't get over Eva singing about love.

_Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,  
Don't cry because I'm alone;  
All of my memories are happy tonight,  
I've had a love of my own.  
I've had a love of my own, like yours-  
I've had a love of my own._

Thank god for that Courtney had the last verse; save the best for last.

"God job Ladies, you all did amazing, now can we have the guys auditioning for King."

_Aww shit…..well, here go's nothing…._

Courtney's POV:

Well I think I did pretty well during my audition. I tried so hard to concentrate on my second verse since Eva was right before me, well before Beth and it was just hysterical. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Marcy was trying not to laugh as well.

Like the girls, seven guys tried out for King of Siam. There was a big African-Canadian guy I think his name was DJ… a redneck that was picking his nose, eww. The clumsy jock that was cheering that Lindsay girl on during her audition earlier. There were a few other guys that were pretty good looking up on stage and then there was Duncan. Dare I even ask why the hell he is trying out for that part? I bet he either lost some stupid bet to Geoff or this was his punishment by Mrs. Marcy or his parents. Well Duncan singing well be quite the entertainment! The song was already starting…. It sounded like A Puzzlement…yea my Aunt Valerie is obsessed with the King and I and we have to watch it every time we visit her so yea I know all of the songs.

_When I was a boy  
World was better spot.  
What was so was so,  
What was not was not.  
Now I am a man;  
World have changed a lot.  
Some things nearly so,  
Others nearly not._

Man, DJ was pretty good. I wouldn't mind working with him, he seemed like the type to usually be all of the main male roles in school plays. Very sophisticated for a football player…must be a mama's boy.

_There are times I almost think  
I am not sure of what I absolutely know.  
Very often find confusion  
In conclusion I concluded long ago  
In my head are many facts T  
hat, as a student, I have studied to procure,  
In my head are many facts..  
Of which I wish I was more certain I was sure!_

The redneck boy's finger never left his nostril. His singing was horrific! It's not even funny how off key he was on his notes.

_Is a puzzlement  
What to tell growing son  
What for instance, shall I say to him of women?  
Shall I educate him on the ancient lines?  
Shall I tell the boy as far as he is able,  
To respect his wives and love his concubines?  
Shall I tell him everyone is like the other,  
And the better of the two is really neither?  
If I tell him this I think he won't believe it-  
And I nearly think that I don't believe it either!_

Thank god you kind of had to speak at that part. The clumsy jock was barely singing and you could tell he was horrible just like everything else he does.

My mind spaced out for awhile when I thought back to the good ole days when me, Aunt Valerie, my mom, and Julie would all have movie night with each other. The first time I saw the king and I was when I was three. My mom and dad showed me some of the dances and whenever I went over to Aunt Valerie's to spend the night, she would always sing me at least one song from the King and I and then of course any other song of my choice which was _**Fa la ninna, fa la nanna**_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma._

_In translation _

_Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother,  
Go to sleep, lovely child,  
Go to sleepy, child so lovely,  
Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother._

I loved that lullaby so much. My mom would sing it to me and Julie every night when we were little. My mom's side was Italian so this lullaby has been a hit to my mom's side for the past seven decades. My mind tuned back in right when Duncan was about to sing.

_Ah-h-h-h-h-h! Sometimes I think that people not so bad!  
But not matter what I think I must go on living life.  
As leader of my kingdom I must go forth,  
Be father to my children and husband to each wife  
Etcetera, etcetera, and so forth.  
If my Lord in Heaven Buddha, show the way!  
Everyday I try to live another day. If my Lord in Heaven Buddha, show the way!  
Everyday I do my best for one-more day!_

_But...Is a puzzlement!_

You have got to be shitting me! Duncan was….. I can't believe I'm saying this but _amazing ._I never would have expected for a _criminal_ to be the best audition here. He was even better than DJ and DJ was really good. He looked over at me and smiled at me, no I don't mean his usual cocky smirk, but a genuine heartfelt smile, it was actually kind of cute…..and his eyes, they were an unusual shade of blue, but it was a gorgeous shade of blue, it was like an icy turquoise color. My stomach ties into a big knot when I realize that Duncan might be my king! Oh my god…

_Did Duncan only try out just so he could get closer to me….._

* * *

**cliffhanger :O well i did some research about the King and I and The Italian lullaby, which is a real lullaby guys. I'm a little sad that theres one more month of summer :( i would like to thank you all for favoriting and reviewing my story, it means alot :3**


	6. a 'sort of kind of' date

Duncan's POV:

I watched everyone's face in astonishment when I got off stage, couldn't blame them, I'd be jaw-dropped surprised too if I saw some delinquent singing that well. Truth be told, I never really sang before, well, besides in the shower I guess….

"Duncan." I heard a sweet little voice from behind, it was Courtney, she smiled sweetly at me with a little shade of pink gliding across her nose, her seven little freckles were realy standing out right now. "You did amazing up there, I'm really surprised."

I just shrugged it off "Pssh, it was nothing. I mean, I wasn't AS good as you." She just looked down at her toes and blushed even more, she really is adorable. "So, umm, I was wondering if, maybe.. you would like to hangout today?"

I clenched my hands in panic hoping she wouldn't kick me in the balls or anything but instead she smiled. "Sure, I'd love to!"

_Who scored, Duncan scored!_

* * *

"I cannot believe your making me do this!" I growled, I'm not the type of guy to go 'rollerblading'.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun and it would make me sad if we didn't go..." damn she had an adorable puppy pout.

I could never say no to girls with puppy pout faces especially to someone who was as adorable as hers. "Fine…." I muttered, She squealed and pulled my arm….this is going to a long day…..

Courtney's POV:

I could kind of see why Duncan is not a fan of rollerblading; he sucks at keeping his balance up! He would always cling onto me and sometimes would bring me down with him. Me and my best friend from Vancouver, Olivia, would always play street hockey with others or just have mini races by ourselves so I was pretty good at rollerblading.

I was so into my thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention and found Duncan landing mud. "OH, OK, you soooo owe me ms. Baker." He tried to get up but failed miserably and fell into more mud.

Now it was hard for me to keep my own balance because I was laughing so hard at Duncan. "Catch me if you can!" I slowly started skating back since I knew he couldn't catch to me EVER.

He growled to himself and tried to get up over and again until he finally gave up. "What's wrong Dunky? Everything too difficult for your minuscule little brains." Ooh, it was so fun to tease him.

Duncan threw his arms in the air like some kind of mud monster. "That's it!" he took off his roller blades and started chasing after me…shit! I tried going as fast as I could but somehow he always kept coming closer and closer and before I knew it he came up from behind my waist and twirled me around. I started to squeal in both laughter and disgusted by the fact that now I'm cover in mud too.

"Duncan put me down!" I yelled still trying to control my laughter

"Not until you get your punishment Sweetheart."

"Wha-" before I could finish a simple word, Duncan dived into the mud with me still in his arms

I pinned him down with a smirk on my face. Duncan was taken aback but then grew a smirk on his face as well. "Oh it's on girlfriend!" He shot up and pinned me down, we continued to mud wrestle for what seemed like forever and then we get stopped by one of the most cliché moment, Duncan held my wrists and our eyes locked with our lips just a few centimeters apart.

"So, umm, do you want to go get something to eat?" Duncan asked real quickly still recovering from our 'corny' moment.

"Sure, how about we get hot dogs," pointing my finger toward the hot dog stand, "I mean I highly doubt we'd be allowed in any restaurant covered in mud."

"You have a point and a hot dog sounds good right now..."

Duncan's POV:

Me and Princess sat on two swings with our hot dogs. Today has to be one of the BEST days I have ever had! I really liked this side of Courtney; she was so laid back and really funny once you got to know her.

"I'm not going to lie but I really enjoy getting to know you Court, you're actually a cool gal."

She rolled her eyes "Gee…thanks…." I loved her sarcasm

"No seriously you are, we should do this more often." I took a bite out of my hot dog still making eye contact with her.

She grew a smirk on her face; I'm really rubbing off on her… "Well I guess practicing our roles for the play would be a great excuse, right?"

Ok I'm not gonna lie, but DAMN, this is pretty hot right now! If you saw that smirk on her face you would agree with me. I raised my eyebrow and got a little closer to heat some 'lighten' up the mood more. "And how do you know that were going to be the two lead roles, huh?"

Surprisingly she leaned in closer as well, I expected her to nag at me for trying to come onto her or something. "Well who else is more amazing than us? We would make a great team…."

I leaned a lot closer, so close that our noses were touching each other and her eyes were directly in my whole site. "So are you implying that we would be great kissing partners….?"

She put a finger on my chin. "Well we won't know unless we try….."

Before I could even respond she crashed her lips onto mine. They were so soft and sweet. I could kind of taste the smell of hot dogs along with the mud and the remaining of her strawberry lip gloss which was very tasty by the way. I really didn't want to stop and I could tell that she didn't want to either. We pulled away two minutes after because if we went any longer I would go crazy and literally take things too far. As much as I hate to say this and will make sure that NO ONE and I mean no one hears it but….i think my heart just melted little bit, it was a really good feeling to have.

I had a big smirk on my face. "So am I great kissing partner?"

Her face was still blushing madly but leaned in closer to me again. "You have a little bit of ketchup on the top of your mouth." She whispered

_Damn this girl is such a tease, but that just makes her even hotter…..along with her fantastic kissing skills_

Courtney's POV:

Both my body and mind were still dazed from what had just happened. I can't believe I kissed Duncan! I mean seriously, I've known for like what, a week? Usually I wait at least a month before making some kind of move on a guy, especially one I DON'T hate. I guess me and Duncan were just too caught up in the moment, yea, it was nothing really. The kiss meant nothing and I'm sure me and Duncan well both act like it never happened…well at least I will.

Duncan walked me home ten minutes later and gave me a big muddy hug with a kiss on the forehead. I decided that I should hose myself down first before entering the house in mud. The water was icy cold while the weather was around the forties, yet I kind of enjoyed it. I dashed upstairs in my house and quickly got into the shower with the same desire of icy water. Setting the faucet to the coldest temp, I sat down and sat about my peculiar 'relationship' with Duncan. My mind kept having visual of pictures of me and Duncan together along with a bazillion amount of questions running through my head.

'_Is Duncan having the same thoughts as me?'_

'_How great of a kisser was I to him?'_

'_Does he like me or DID before the kiss?'_

'_Is he using me?'_

'_Will he continue the play?'_

'_Do I like Duncan this much…?'_

_'Did i even hate him in the first place?'_

'_Do I want a relationship with him?'_

_Ugh, so many questions! _

* * *

**Yes i am aware of the fact that i have not updated in over a month. I apologize, too much shit going on. Well on the bright side i'm done with driver's ed and i passed whooooo! anyways please do not flame me especially if you are some immature DxG fan, i understand your opinion's and i accept that, why? because i am mature, thank you.**


End file.
